Moonlight Sonata
by Cryo-Mystic
Summary: A Marauders story that focuses mostly on Remus but the other three are always present and his impending romance with a certain Ravenclaw. Not an OC, she's been mentioned in the books just not by name.
1. Chapter 1

Moonlight Sonata

Chapter One –

A young Professor McGonagall began to lecture on and on about the importance to know how to safely transfigure a venomous snake into a cotton ball. As if Remus Lupin didn't know that already. To his left he saw his fellow Marauder, Sirius Black leaning against his left hand beginning to doze off. Monday's were so fantastic. To his right was James Potter, resident troublemaker absently righting notes addressed to a mysterious, 'LE'. He never revealed the actual identity of this person, but some people could easily figure it out if they took the time to look. Last but not least, directly behind Remus sat their loyal shadow Peter Pettigrew. He was trying desperately to listen to anything they said, even if they weren't saying anything at all. He'd always wanted to be one of the big boys in Gryffindor, but no one took him seriously. Who could?

Remus' eyes drifted over to the window and saw her…they had double Transfiguration with Ravenclaw today and Remus couldn't be happier. But he was the only one that knew, or he hoped to Merlin he was. She was taking notes like he was supposed to but he couldn't pay attention. She absently tucked her long blonde hair behind her right ear, and for a split second Remus thought she had looked over at…

"Mister Lupin," he snapped his gaze forward when McGonagall addressed him.

"Yes professor?"

"Would you mind telling the class which breed of snake works best with the Venocarta spell?" Oh, it was only a class question.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Python's are excellent in perfect conditions," He said practically word for word from the book, "but there are account's that Basilisks work very well."

"Very good Mister Lupin," her attention turned to the blonde girl by the window. Her. "Miss Reede, could you tell us the difference between the Venocarta and Repricarta spell?"

"Venocarta is specifically for snakes and Repricarta is for reptiles in general." Again, just out of the book. McGonagall smiled and began to explain the different effects the spells had on different reptiles.

Finally the bell rang, snapping Sirius out of sleep, and Remus out of his daze. The students excited the classroom heading to lunch. Remus tried to catch a glimpse of her on his way out but her girlfriends from Ravenclaw surrounded her. In the hallway, a fiery red head stopped in front of the Marauders.

"Hey guys…hello, Potter." She glanced quickly at James.

"Evans." His tone was flat.

"Hogsmeade weekend is coming up." She said shortly.

"I noticed."

"Good." She turned on her heal and headed toward the Great Hall with out another word.

Remus and Sirius exchanged confused glances and shrugged. They reached the Great Hall talking about how Monday's sucked and quidditch matches. James, who was the prized seeker of the Gryffindor, mostly talked about that. Peter caught on to everything they said and tried to put a word in here and there but it was always awkward and out of place.

When they were seated at the table and the food had appeared, groups of chattering third years were talking non-stop about their first trip to Hogsmeade. They were expecting a lot from the small village.

"They're going to be so disappointed when they see how small it is." Sirius said casually.

"What are you talking about Hogsmeade is cool." Peter piped up. Sirius arched an eyebrow at the blonde boy. Out of the four of them, Peter seemed the most innocent, and naïve. He had never had a good grip on the real world, making it difficult for him to gain friends. Luckily, there was only room for one more the compartment the other three Marauders shared in first year. Ever since he had idolized them, how cool they were, how popular, how smart, he envied everything about them.

"Hey, whose that Ravenclaw Evans is talking to?" Questioned James suddenly, giving a pointed glance over toward the Ravenclaw table where a red headed Gryffindor stood. She was talking to, oh no, her…

"She was in our Transfiguration class today wasn't she? Last name was Reede I think." Sirius answered trying to recall the girl's name.

"Her name's Octavia. Octavia Reede." Remus interjected suddenly.

Peter blinked at him confused, "How do you know Remus?"

"She's in my Ancient Runes class." His voice was distant, recalling many occasions of her constantly raising her hand in class to answer a question. It was one of the first things he noticed about her: her intellect. He wasn't as shallow as Sirius and James. He wasn't the most hansom boy in his year, making him learn early on that he'd probably never get the girls to beg at his feet. It didn't really bother him much after a while.

"I wonder what they're talking about." James asked in wonderment.

"Probably about doing each others hair or something." Sirius replied in a semi-sarcastic tone. Even if he was the resident heartthrob of Gryffindor, he still was clueless when it came to girly habits.

Lily gave a sideways look to the boys. The two girls nodded at each other before Lily walked back over to the Gryffindor table where the Marauders were watching. She sat across from them, a rarity coming from Lily. She never interacted with them - well, not with James at least -.

"You act like you've never seen two girls talk before." She gave them strange look and began eating her lunch.

Peter spoke first.

"How do you know that girl in Ravenclaw," he asked automatically forgetting Octavia's name.

"I met her outside of Transfiguration last Thursday. Really nice girl, her name's Octavia. She wants to go with me to Hogsmeade." Lily replied cheerily, having no quarrel with Peter.

"Really?" Remus said suddenly, but flushed at the curious look Lily gave him.

"Yeah just a girls day." She nodded. "You wouldn't be interested, all we do is talk about boys, our hair, the Yule ball that's coming up this year…" Lily trailed off.

"Oh Merlin not one of those again." James scoffed looking down at his plate.

"You really hate those don't you?" A glint appeared in her eye, "of course those are events that are usually enjoyed by Icivilized/I society."

Peter snickered loudly, "She called you uncivilized!"

"Yes Peter, I did." She arched an eyebrow and left the table, exciting the Great Hall with Octavia.

"A Yule Ball eh?" Sirius glanced around the Gryffindor table. "I wonder who the lucky girl's going to be. Octavia's pretty, isn't she Moony?" Remus looked up quickly at Sirius. "Although, I go for dark haired birds myself." Sirius added.

"Yeah she's pretty." Remus agreed.

"Why does she always call me 'uncivilized' and 'unemotional'?" James interjected mimicking Lily's voice in an annoyed tone.

Sirius looked at him curiously, "She didn't call you unemotional."

"Yeah, but she was thinking it." He murmured.

Remus continued to stare at the Great Hall entrance. A Yule Ball…could he get up the nerve to ask her? No, she doesn't even know him, let alone know him enough to go to a ball with him. Wait, Hogsmeade weekend! She'll be with Lily, who's his friend, maybe Lily and Prongs will start fighting again, and she'll be alone in this awkward situation. And he can whisk her away to get to know…

"Moony, Moony, REMUS." Remus snapped out of his gaze to see Sirius' hand waving in front of his face.

"Oh, sorry."

"Merlin, took you long enough." Padfoot looked at Moony curiously, "Who is she?"

Remus' eyes shot towards his fellow Marauder, "Nobody."

James smirked, "Well it doesn't matter anyway, Flitwick will shoot us with cheering charms if we're late again."

"We wouldn't want that, remember last time?" Peter piped up, gathering his things.

Remus looked at him and said softly, "No Peter we wouldn't."

The four Marauders excited the Great Hall, desperate to be on time for double Charms with Slytherin. A certain student by the surname of 'Snape' was waiting for James' intolerable cruelty. A certain teenage werewolf was already making plans to ask his best friends to go to Hogsmeade that weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

Moonlight Sonata

Chapter Two:

Chapter Two:

The classroom was buzzing with the low jabbering of the seventh year students. The four Gryffindor's made it into the classroom just as the bell rang. They took their seats unfortunately in the bottom row, knowing full well no one else wanted to sit in the front, for fear of Flitwicks sudden charms. A hush came over the room as the small Professor entered the room from his office.

"Well isn't this a surprise! The four of you are on time." Flitwick sent a pointed glance at them. "Now today we're going to…" By that time most of the class had zoned out already. Monday's in Flitwicks class usually meant a lot of lecturing and writing notes. Which basically meant you didn't have to pay that much attention.

On the other side of the room, a certain Slytherin was scribbling vigorously in his old ratty Potion's book. Remus' brow furrowed as he unconsciously watched. Why was Severus writing in his Potion's book when it was Charm's class?

Severus caught Remus' eye, and sent him a glare of all glares. He hated the Marauders, but James and Sirius specifically. They incessantly picked on him ever since first year. Well, Remus had always tried to stop it, because his ethical side would never shut up, but James and Sirius never seemed to care.

Quickly the class ended, leaving the afternoon free for the Marauders. They originally wanted to go outside and enjoy it, but the sounds of thunder and heavy rain made that decision for them. They would have to be cooped up in the common room with nothing to do but homework. Joy. They trudged quietly back to the common room, where most of the house was.

Once they entered the warmth of the common room, Remus immediately sat on the squishiest couch by the fire and started homework. Better to do it now instead of later, he reminded himself. He looked over at his friends who were enjoying themselves in a game of exploding snap.

After he finished his paper from Potions, he looked up from his parchment at his friends.

"So, about Hogsmeade," he began casually.

"Don't worry Moony, we're going." Sirius answered before he could finish his train of thought.

Remus looked at him curiously and continued his homework. Well, that settles everything, he thought contently to himself.

For Remus the week zoomed on by before he could even think about what he was going to do at Hogsmeade. For the other Marauders it was a sluggish pace from Monday to Saturday.

The Marauders were already at the courtyard where all the Hogsmeade students were to meet before walking down to the village. They stood huddled together with a few other Gryffindors in the brisk October air. Sirius and James were already in a conversation with one of the other Quidditch players but Remus was searching the crowd for Octavia. He saw a flash of red hair and zeroed in on it. It was Lily talking to Octavia and a few other Ravenclaws.

But he turned to his right after smelling cheap perfume.

"James darling, how are you?" said Bellatrix Lestrange, a whorish Slytherin who had been after James for a number of years. She was Sirius' cousin, along with her equally whorish sister Narcissa.

James groaned and turned around at the dark haired Slytherin, "What do you want Bellatrix?"

"Oh, call me Bella, everybody else does." She giggled softly. James was the only person outside of Slytherin that she could actually stand. Well, besides Sirius of course, but they didn't like mentioning that they were related so they stayed away from each other.

He rolled his eyes, "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you could go to the tea house with me? Just you and me…and then maybe after we get back from Hogsmeade we can find a much, quieter, place." She looked at him suggestively, and put her hand on his chest.

The thought of him and 'Bella' finding a quiet place almost made James' face turn green. He quietly removed her hand from him, "Bellatrix," he refused to call her by her nickname, "I would rather eat owl dung than find a quiet place with you."

Her face contorted with anger and annoyance. No one turned down Bella. No one. She turned on her heal and stalked off to her sister and her sisters boy friend Lucius. It was no secret that the platinum blonde couple was promised to each other for marriage immediately after they left school.

James sighed with relief and ran his hand through his messy black hair.

"Don't worry Prongs she'll find the next good shag and forget all about you." Sirius said reassuringly.

"That's what you said last time she came on to me," He swiveled his head over to Padfoot.

"Well, I was wrong, but you really rejected her this time. I'd say she's given up." Sirius nodded to convince himself of this.

"Yeah. Ok." James replied dryly.

Octavia and Lily strolled on over to the Marauders.

"Wow Potter you can't keep them off of you." Lily said sarcastically. Octavia remained silent, and glanced at the blushing Remus for a brief second.

"Why do you care Evans? Jealous?" He spat back.

Lily laughed loudly, "Why would I be jealous of you? You're all messy hair and no substance. I'm missing out on so much." She rolled her eyes, "Honestly you'd be better off if you didn't try to impress girls by the fact that you need a comb. Because to some girls, it's not impressive at all."

Prof. McGonagall stepped out of the thick oak doors and made an announcement, "Now Mr. Filch and I will escort you all to Hogsmeade and I want you all on your best behavior. And please do not try to get into the Shrieking Shack, it is strictly out of bounds and those caught will serve a week of detention with Ime/I."

Remus dipped his head knowing what really went on in the Shrieking Shack. Octavia noticed his reaction, but shrugged it off.

The students were led down into the village and they sprawled out into their separate ways. Lily and Octavia headed directly to the sweets shop and began buying several candies to satisfy their sweet tooth's. James dragged the boys to the Quidditch shop and bought his cleaning supplies. When they were finished he saw that the girls were almost finished at Honeydukes. The Marauders made their way over to them with James leading.

"Lily, would you fancy going to the tea shop with me?" Everybody looked at James as if he'd lost his mind, especially Lily.

"What the bloody…" James swooped down and whispered something into her ear. She arched an eyebrow. "Umm…Sure."

James gave Sirius a look before walking away with Lily.

"Wormtail, I believe that Honeydukes has just set out one of their newest pastries. You should probably go check them out since you love them so much." Peter nodded and went straight for the sweets shop. "I haven't been to Zonkos yet, I'll see you later Remus, Octavia." He gave her a nod before leaving the two of them alone.

Octavia was the first to speak, "Umm…That was strange…"

"Yeah it was." He scratched the back of his head nervously. Why did his friends do this to him?

"It almost seemed planned…" Octavia was very intuitive, being a Ravenclaw and all. "I wonder if Lily is having fun with James?"

"You owe me big time Potter!" Lily hissed across the table at the teashop.

"Relax I'm not doing this for me, I'm doing it for Moony. He obviously fancies Octavia and I figured it would be a good way to break the ice." James reasoned in a calm voice. The scene of Lily Evans and James Potter sitting at a table alone in a teashop was silly in itself, and if anyone were going to look like an idiot, it would be Lily according to James.

Lily sat back in her chair still fuming, "How do you figure?"

"He's been muttering about this girl in his Ancient Runes class for weeks and how smart and pretty she is. Well the other day when you two were talking at the Ravenclaw table Remus let's it slip that Octavia was in his Ancient Runes class. I thought it would be nice for them to get to know each other with out any distractions. Like us." He explained his master plan very thoroughly.

"Octavia did mention Remus once or twice." Lily said still unsure of James.

"See maybe she likes him as well. Maybe they'll begin dating, then walking in on them snogging, then a white wedding, then maybe a few kids or,"

"Quit while you're ahead Potter. She may very well fancy him but it's probably pretty awkward standing there alone with somebody you don't know." Lily explained.

"Well that's the point Evans. They'll get to know each other." He said slowly so she'd get it this time.

"I never pictured you as a matchmaker Potter." Lily said with her tone softening.

James smirked, "I'm more than just messy hair and a pretty face." Ha. Touché.

Meanwhile, back with Moony and Miss Reede, the awkwardness was so thick in the air you could cut it with a knife. Remus gulped, and decided to start a topic of conversation. A big step for him.

"You're in my Ancient Runes class right?" He had heard Sirius say once that if you play ignorant it makes things easier.

Octavia nodded, "Yeah I sit in the back."

"Why do you sit all the way back there?" Remus asked curiously.

"I find that I can concentrate better back there. I don't have to worry about disturbing people behind me when I stretch in my seat or worry about being in someone's way." She explained.

"But surely you can't see as good from back there. Especially with Ancient Runes." He replied in disbelief.

"Well I sit in an aisle seat so I can lean to my left or right to see better. You should try it sometime." She suggested.

Remus shook his head. "I'm not too keen on change."

"Really? Change can be good. Doing the same routine everyday will make life dull and boring. Eventually you get this feeling of having no reason to live because it's so dull." She said.

Remus thought for a minute. He liked his routine. It never failed him, unlike most of the adults who had given up on him and his lycanthropic condition. "Yes but routine reassures you that everything is ok and everything's normal."

"Reassures you? Or blinds you from what's really happening out there?"

Her words floored him.

She continued, "You get so caught up with what's supposed to happen that you forget about the things that you strive for and want."

"Wow…I never thought about it that way."

"There are bad changes, and good changes. You have to stop focusing on the bad and think about the good."

She spoke to him as if she knew him, and his hate for change. The worst change of his life was when he was a little boy and a rogue werewolf by a lake bit him near his house. He had been playing with a toy boat and never saw it coming. He shuddered at the intense memory.

"Are you alright?" She lightly touched his arm. His eyes had lost focus for a moment, thinking about something that disturbed him, guessing by his shudder.

"I'm fine. Just remembering a 'bad change'."

"Hey let's go to the Shrieking Shack," shouted a third year that was running down the street.

His friend who was with him yelled back, "yeah I heard it was haunted buy his horrific monster!" The two bolted down to the end of the street where the shack stood just up the hill.

Remus cast his eyes to the ground. He was in fact a horrific, snarling monster that went to the Shrieking Shack every month under the full moon he despised. Octavia didn't deserve a bloke like him. She needed a bloke that was stable and didn't have the emotional baggage.

"You would think that they would get tired of that rumor after a while. I honestly don't think it's true." The Ravenclaw said as she watched the third year boys run down the street.

"You'd be surprised at what's true and what's not." Moony said vaguely.

Octavia looked at him strangely not knowing what to make of it. He was staring off into space, not making a sound or moving a muscle. What was this 'bad change', she wondered. He definitely didn't want to talk about it she gathered and glanced around her thinking of a new subject.

"There's a Yule Ball coming up this winter." She blurted out clumsily.

He blinked a few times to get out of his daze, "I'm sure you've got many offers."

"Only one."

Remus looked at her surprised, "only one? May I ask who it is?"

Octavia answered sheepishly, "Adrian Lovegood." Remus looked away defeated. Adrian was in Ravenclaw with Octavia and in her year. He obviously would have spent more time with her than Remus did. "He asked me last Tuesday."

"Did you say yes?" He said a little to quickly.

"No, but I didn't say no either. I told him I'd think about it. He's a nice boy, but I'm not sure what he wants. I think he wants to date him afterwards. He's fancied me for ages and I've just kind of ignored it until now. I guess it's because it's nice to have someone fancy you. You know?" She turned to Remus, but he was walking away towards Sirius who just walked out of Zonkos.

"Moony why'd you leave her?"

"I just want to get back to the castle."

Sirius sighed, "Ok. Let me got get Prongs." Sirius walked over to the teashop across the street and came out with James in toe. Lily didn't look pleased when Sirius started talking and saw Octavia standing in the street trying to find her. The red head stormed down the street and headed back to the castle with the blonde.

When they Marauders got back to the Gryffindor common room, Remus slung himself into the nearest over stuffed chair.

"What the hell happened?" James asked sitting next to him on the couch.

"She's already been asked to the ball. By Adrian Lovegood no less." Remus said, wounded.

"Adrian? That oddball? She didn't say yes did she?" James was mighty curious on this possible suitor. Adrian had been notorious at telling stories about creatures that didn't exist for attention. And apparently girls liked it. He was always scribbling stuff down on parchment during meals. No one ever knew what he was writing.

"No, she said she'd think about it." Moony mumbled.

James chuckled, "Why Remus don't give up now! You need to sweep her off her feet and make her realize that Lovegood is just a stupid wanker who isn't worth her time. You need to make her aware they you are worth her time."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

Sirius joined them and sat in front of Remus, "Well, I've seen some people compete in class, trying to see who can answer the most questions." Remus nodded. "I've never done it myself, my dashing good looks usually do all the work." He added as an after thought.

"Well she's in my Ancient Runes class and she answers loads of questions each day." Remus was getting hopeful with their propositions.

"Do you answer any, Remus?"

"Well no, only unless I'm called."

"This is your chance at showing her how smart you are! She probably knows you're intelligent. I mean you take Ancient Runes, and only smart people take that class." Sirius concluded. James gave him a mock insulted look.

"Thanks…I think."

"I think you should rest up for Monday. It's going to be a big day for young Moony."


	3. Chapter 3

Octavia stepped through the entrance to Ravenclaw House after coming back from Hogsmeade. The Ravenclaw common room was beautifully decorated with large blue chairs and reading nooks scattered throughout the room. Bookshelves lined the walls and other students were on ladders reaching for their favorite reads. She sat down in her favorite nook set between to large bookcases and next to the window in the far corner of the room. It was a very private place and the window over looked the lake. Usually during the full moon she would sneak from her dorm and come down to this special place and just watch the silver light on the water.

This incident at Hogsmeade worried her. Remus seemed like a really nice boy that she could picture herself being good friends with, but he was very distant and didn't seem to want to talk to her. He probably would've stayed longer if she hadn't had mentioned Adrian. Not many guys liked Adrian because he had a tendency to steal girls away from the other boys. He had never liked them though. He had only liked one girl since first year: Octavia.

"Hello Octavia."

"Hi Adrian."

"Did you have fun at Hogsmeade? I would've gone today but I had papers to write in the library." He said casually. He had a gift of talking to people, especially girls; making them feel comfortable talking to him at anytime. He definitely had charisma, but he usually used it to cause drama in Ravenclaw.

"Yeah I had fun. Lily and I went to Honeydukes and had a feast." She smiled sheepishly at him; instantly he felt victorious. He loved making her smile.

"Is that all?" He asked.

"Well, I met this boy from my Ancient Runes class." She said innocently.

The corner of Adrian's mouth twitched, "Who?"

"A seventh year Gryffindor named Remus. I think his last name is Lupin." She explained, wanting to get annoyed and leave. She needed time by herself.

"I've never met him…"

"Oh well he's really nice."

"I'm sure." He glanced at his watch and looked up, "well I must be off. Homework calls." Adrian stood up and left Octavia by herself.

She breathed a sigh of relief and sank back to look at the sun as it lowered in the sky.

Remus' alarm clock sounded and he reached out from under his comforter and turned off. He sat up in a fog and rubbed his eyes. There was something important about today…he couldn't remember what it was. He pulled back the curtains and winced at the sun that was pouring in the windows. Sirius was still asleep, James was snoring, and Peter was scratching himself mid slumber. Typical Monday. Monday! Remus leaped out of bed and went through his morning routine at lightning speed. Ancient Runes was his first class today and he wanted to be ready and refreshed.

After speeding through breakfast Remus walked casually to Ancient Runes. He walked in, and took his usual spot in the front. Students began to filter in and the class soon filled up. But Octavia never showed. He turned to the back to see if she came in the back door but that wasn't the case. She was never late Remus had noticed that year. So something had to be wrong with her for her to not show up for one of her, he assumed, favorite classes.

When his classes that was before lunch ended, Remus searched for Lily for some answers. He found her in the Great Hall.

How should he say this with out sounding overly worried? "You wouldn't possibly know where Octavia is would you?"

Lily looked at him curiously, "Oh, well I think she went to the hospital wing because she wasn't feeling well. That's all I've heard."

Remus nodded and exited the great hall and headed straight for the hospital wing.

Octave sat up in her bed in the hospital wing utterly embarrassed with herself. The reason she had come here in the first place was because of a certain female problem. Usually she could tolerate it but this time was horrible. She was feeling better now and was about to leave the hospital wing when Remus walked in. Why was he here?

"Hello Remus…"

"I heard you weren't feeling well. You didn't show up for Ancient Runes." He sputtered as he drew nearer.

"Yeah I guess something didn't agree with me…"

"Probably."

"I feel a lot better now though."

"That's good," Remus responded.

The conversation was getting awkward, and it needed to be changed, fast.

"I'd probably need to get going and grab a bite to eat before going to afternoon classes. I've missed to much already." She said swinging her legs to the side of the bed, about to stand up.

She couldn't go now, not when he just got here. "I'm sorry about leaving so suddenly Saturday. It was rude of me," He blurted out quickly before she could get anywhere.

Octavia looked up surprised, and turned slightly pink, "Oh it wasn't that big of a deal. The day was ending anyway, and I had homework to do. I'm a big procrastinator believe it or not."

"I didn't picture you a procrastinator." Remus smirked.

"Most people don't, they can't seem to picture a Ravenclaw that's lazy." She laughed softly at her flaw.

"Well just because you take your time with your work doesn't mean you're not Ravenclaw material."

Octavia looked at him nodding, "You know, I like how you put that, I'm not lazy, I just take my time." She smiled at him, instantly he went red, and she noticed. "Did I miss anything important in Ancient Runes?"

"No, not really, but I do have the homework assignment written down." He reached into his pocket and handed her a small piece of parchment paper.

She read over the assignment, trying to decipher Remus' shorthand, "Thanks." Her stomach interrupted the silence by giving a huge rumble. "Well, I'm going to go get some lunch, want to join me?"

Remus' eyes went big and forgot how to respond, "S-sure" he sputtered.

Octavia smiled back at him, "Ok then." She stood up off the bed and began to walk toward the door when Adrian swept into the room.

"Octavia!" He exclaimed and went to her, completely ignoring the disgruntled Remus. "I heard from Lily that you were sick, are you feeling better now?"

Octavia sighed, "Yes Adrian, I'm fine. I was about to leave and get some lunch."

"Oh, great! I can go with you if you want." Adrian offered hopefully.

She shook her head, "No thanks I was going with Remus. Weren't we?" She gave a look to Remus to signal to get ready to leave. Remus instantly gathered his things. Octavia grabbed her school bag from the chair next to her bed and headed toward the door with the Gryffindor.

"Oh, ok. I'll see you later then." Adrian said defeated.

"Ok…" She answered and left the hospital wing with Remus in toe.

Adrian exited the wing and headed down to the Ravenclaw House to sulk in his self-misery. What did she see in this Remus person? He was a little goody-two-shoes who hung out with tough guys to look cool. He didn't deserve her one bit. Adrian stalked up to his dorm room and slammed the door behind him. He needed a plan…but what would it be?

Remus and Octavia however happily entered the Great Hall. Remus followed her to the Ravenclaw table so she could eat.

"So that was Adrian?" Remus asked as he at his lunch.

"Yeah…Quite the charmer…" Octavia said sipping her juice.

"I guess."

"He's been bugging me about the Yule Ball. I guess he doesn't know when to quit when I've already decided who I'm going with." She said casually finishing off her sandwich.

Remus looked down at the floor expecting to be shot down again, "Really? Who is it?

"This guy that I met a few days ago. He's really nice and smart. He hasn't really officially asked me to the Yule Ball, but I can tell he wants to take me."

Remus still wasn't getting it, "Oh…sounds nice."

"Yeah he's a Gryffindor too. I think his name is Remus Lupin. Unless it changed for some reason." She said turning to fully look at him now.

Remus' eyes lit up as it finally clicked at whom she was talking about: him. He mentally thwacked himself at his slowness, "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, you don't mind do you?"

"N-No, of course not."

Octavia smiled, "Good. Now, I've got to go to class. I'll see you tomorrow." She stood up and swiftly left the Great Hall, leaving Remus stunned and confused…


End file.
